


It's Called A Prank

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, changlix is mentioned, minho is sexiled from his room and meets sungie, woojin and chan are mentioned but aren't in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “What the hell?”The figure jumped at Minho’s sleep heavy voice, the microwave offering just enough light for Minho to see him turn, but not enough to make out any of his features. A few seconds later brightness flooded the room and Minho groaned, his hands slapping up to cover his eyes as his blanket pooled around his waist.“Turn the lights back off.”The boy didn’t listen, “Were you sleeping here?”Minho pulled his hands away to give the boy a proper glare, hoping his bedhead and swollen face wouldn’t weaken the effect. The boy didn’t seem fazed, just blinked at Minho, waiting for an answer.“Yes, I was sleeping here,” Minho finally grumbled, dropping back down onto the couch and tugging the blanket up over his face. “Can’t you make popcorn in your own room?”“Can’t you sleep in your own room?” the boy countered. Minho ignored him. “I don’t have a microwave anymore. There was a bit of a fire situation.”





	It's Called A Prank

**Author's Note:**

> the title really has nothing to do with most of the story but it's for another tumblr prompt and I'm too lazy to make up a real title

“Why can’t you go to your boyfriend’s room for once?” Minho grumbled, gathering his blanket and pillow up into his arms. He snagged his favorite stuffed animal and balanced it on top of the pile, turning to glare at his best friend once everything was settled.

“His roommate isn’t very understanding.”

“I’m going to stop being understanding,” Minho rolled his eyes, reaching for the doorknob. “This is getting ridiculous.”

He managed to wretch the door open without dropping anything and all his annoyance melted when he saw Felix’s smiling face on the other side.

“Hey, Lixie.”

“Sorry you got banished again,” Felix looked way more sheepish than Changbin had five minutes earlier when he announced that Minho needed to make himself scarce.

“It’s okay,” Minho wanted to reach out and ruffle the younger boy’s hair, but his hands were full. He settled on leaning in and smacking a noisy kiss off his freckled cheek instead, “Bin’s lucky I love you so much.”

Minho shuffled out into the hallway and Felix replaced him in the room, giving Minho one last thankful smile before the door swung shut. Sighing, Minho hitched his belongings higher up into his arms and headed towards the common room. 

Usually Changbin gave Minho a few hours of notice so he could find another place to sleep, but it had slipped his mind tonight. Minho had tried calling Woojin, but it went straight to voicemail, and he knew Chan was most likely working in the music building, and he didn’t want to disturb him. 

Minho could handle sleeping on the common room couch for one night.

No big deal.

-

Minho was rudely awakened to the sound of popping popcorn and he sat up, blearily rubbing at his eyes as he tried to make out the figure on the other side of the room.

“What the hell?”

The figure jumped at Minho’s sleep heavy voice, the microwave offering just enough light for Minho to see him turn, but not enough to make out any of his features. A few seconds later brightness flooded the room and Minho groaned, his hands slapping up to cover his eyes as his blanket pooled around his waist.

“Turn the lights back off.”

The boy didn’t listen, “Were you sleeping here?”

Minho pulled his hands away to give the boy a proper glare, hoping his bedhead and swollen face wouldn’t weaken the effect. The boy didn’t seem fazed, just blinked at Minho, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I was sleeping here,” Minho finally grumbled, dropping back down onto the couch and tugging the blanket up over his face. “Can’t you make popcorn in your own room?”

“Can’t you sleep in your own room?” the boy countered. Minho ignored him. “I don’t have a microwave anymore. There was a bit of a fire situation.”

“That was you?” Minho groaned. If he wasn’t so tired he’d get up and smack the boy with his pillow for the late night evacuation they’d had to endure the week before. “Thanks a lot.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” the boy sounded so insulted that Minho lowered his blanket to peek at him, laughing at the offended look on his face. “I followed the instructions on the box!”

“If you followed the instructions, you wouldn’t have almost burned the damn building down,” Minho threw the blanket off his body and stood up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling and arching his back before he shuffled over to the stranger, “I better make sure you’re doing this correctly.”

“I’m fine,” the boy huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest and glaring as Minho got closer. “Go back to bed.”

“I can’t, not with all the noise you’re making.” Minho peered at the microwave and saw that there was only thirty seconds left on the cycle. “Plus, now I’m kind of hungry.”

“I’m not sharing with you,” the boy uncrossed his arms and shoved lightly at Minho’s chest, nudging him away from the counter and back towards the couch. “Get your own snacks.”

Minho allowed himself to be pushed back onto the couch, landing with a soft noise. The stranger lingered, staring down at the couch with a small frown, and Minho used to opportunity to check him out. He was pretty, with soft blonde hair and full cheeks and wide eyes, and in any other situation, Minho probably would have hit on him. Instead he yawned and made to lie back down, but was stopped by the boy’s hand.

“The couch looks super uncomfortable,” the boy bit down on his bottom lip, eyeing a spot near Minho’s head where a spring was nearly breaking through. “And who knows how many nasty things have happened there?”

Minho hadn’t even thought of that. He scrambled up, snatching his blanket and his pillow off of the couch and bundling them in his arms as he stared at the boy with a horrified look.

The microwave was beeping incessantly in the background as the boy offered Minho a flippant shrug, “I have a single room. And I’m going to be up all night working on a project. The bed’s free if you want it.” 

Minho weighed his options. Stay here and sleep on the floor, or follow an accident prone stranger back to his room for the night?

The boy made the decision for him, scooping up Minho’s plushie, which had fallen to the ground sometime during the night, and cradling it in the crook of one arm as he made his way back over to the microwave. He retrieved his popcorn and headed out, gesturing for Minho to follow him.

Seeing no other choice, Minho did just that.

-

The boy, who had introduced himself as Jisung during their trudge up to the third floor, dropped Minho’s stuffed animal on the bed and smoothed his hand over the rumpled covers, “I just washed the sheets three days ago and I’ve only slept in them once.” His cheeks flushed a little, “I didn’t do anything nasty, I promise. They’re basically clean.”

“It’s fine,” Minho yawned loudly, dumping the bundle in his arms onto the bed. His weary eyes danced around the room, taking in the posters and photos and albums that haphazardly covered the walls. It had a lot more personality than his own room, which was bare aside from a few pictures of his cats. 

Jisung crossed over to his desk and flipped open his laptop, then gestured for Minho to turn off the overhead light. He did and the room fell into a soft darkness, broken only by the low glow of the computer screen. 

Minho debated switching out Jisung’s pillow and blanket for his own, but another loud yawn convinced him not to. He shoved his own belongings off the bed and crawled in, searching about until he found his plushie. Once that was safely cradled in his arms he shut his eyes, snuggling into the softness of Jisung’s pillow. 

He could hear Jisung doing his best to eat his popcorn quietly and for some reason that brought a smile to his face, lips curving up slightly before sleep overtook him and darkness carried him away.

-

When Minho blinked into consciousness the next morning, he was surprised to find warmth under his hand. His eyes fluttered open, but all he saw was blonde hair, and he let them close as the events of last night came back to him. He’d been sexiled, then rudely awakened in the middle of the night and then brought to a stranger’s room to sleep.

Jisung, his sleepy brain supplied helpfully. Soft, pretty Jisung.

Which meant it must be Jisung’s firm stomach rising and falling rhythmically underneath Minho’s palm.

Minho shifted a little as he reopened his eyes, letting his fingers drag over the lightly defined ridges of Jisung’s abs as he pulled away. A barely audible whine came from the boy next to him and Jisung turned, eyes still shut as he snuggled against Minho’s chest. 

Now that his head was pressed into Minho’s neck and no longer blocking his view, he saw that Jisung was on top of the covers, not underneath them like Minho. He must have gotten so tired in the night that he just collapsed on the bed, most likely forgetting that Minho was there in the first place. Minho wasn’t sure how his own arm had escaped the covers and made its way around Jisung’s trim waist, but his plushie was missing, so his unconscious mind must have reached out for something to hold. 

Minho thought about rewrapping his arm around Jisung and drifting back to sleep, but now that he was aware of what was happening, he didn’t think it’d be right to touch the other boy without his permission. He also didn’t want to pull away and risk disturbing Jisung’s sleep, because the dark circles under the other boy’s eyes indicated that he needed it pretty badly. Instead Minho just laid there, gaze tracing Jisung’s sleep softened features, and tried to ignore the way his heartbeat was dancing in his chest. He’d never shared a bed with anyone that wasn’t Changbin or Chan before.

Jisung’s lashes fluttered, and Minho managed to squeeze his eyes shut in time, not wanting to be caught staring. A few soft noises came from the other boy as he woke up, briefly snuggling closer to Minho before he became aware of what he was doing and pulled back.

Minho cracked his eyes open at that moment and saw Jisung staring down at him, face flushed and gaze ripe with embarrassment.

He scrambled off the bed, fingers wringing together as his blush bled up into his ears, “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I got tired and I forgot you were here and…”

“It’s okay,” Minho cut him off, sitting up and stretching out his spine. Jisung still looked mortified, so Minho offered him a soft smile, “Really. You’re fine.”

Jisung’s eyes briefly flicked to Minho’s waist and his own followed, noticing that his shirt was riding up as he stretched. He snapped his arms back down and crossed them over himself, a blush making its way into his own cheeks. His stomach was flat, but undefined, and he felt a bit embarrassed by it when Jisung was standing just a few feet away in all his shirtless glory.

“This is so awkward,” Jisung groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “It’s like the morning after except we didn’t do anything. I should have just slept in the chair, I’m so sorry.”

“I told you, it’s fine,” Minho flipped the covers off and scooted to the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the ground. He looked up at Jisung from under his lashes, noting the the other boy’s blush was now making its way down his neck and towards his chest. “Seriously, Jisung, don’t worry about it.”

Jisung nodded and dropped his hands from his face, but he still couldn’t meet Minho’s gaze. Minho stood, crossing to Jisung to wrap him in a hug. The smaller boy made a strained squeaking sound, but his arms lifted to hug Minho back.

“Thank you for letting me sleep here.”

“Welcome,” Jisung’s voice was muffled by Minho’s shoulder and he pulled away, his blush still strong. “I, um…” he took a few steps back and grabbed his phone off his desk, holding it out to Minho with two hands as he nervously worried his bottom lip, “C-can I have your phone number?”

Minho’s eyes softened and he accepted the outstretched phone, “Of course.”

Jisung clutched it to his chest when it was returned, the pink in his cheeks finally fading at bit as Minho gathered his blanket and pillow up off the floor, “I’ll, um, I’ll text you.”

“Please do,” Minho smiled at him one more time before he stumbled out into the hallway and back down to his own room.

It wasn’t until he crawled into bed that night that he realized his plushie had been left behind.

-

A week later, Minho found himself back outside Jisung’s room, clad in his pajamas. He’d been kicked out again and this time, instead of texting Chan or Woojin, Jisung had been his first thought.

Minho brought up his fist to knock, then dropped it, realizing he probably should have called and asked before just showing up at Jisung’s door. Just as he reached into his sweatpants pocket to pull out his phone, the door swung open, revealing a very startled Jisung.

“Oh my god,” Jisung clutched at his chest, “I didn’t know you were out here.”

“Sorry,” Minho’s smile was sheepish and his gaze drifted down to Jisung’s bunny slippers, “I got kicked out of my room again, I should have called and asked, but I thought…”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Jisung held the door open wider and Minho stepped in. “I’m probably going to be up most of the night anyway. I was just on my way down to meet the pizza delivery guy, but feel free…” he gestured towards the bed, which was just as rumpled and messy as the last time Minho had been there. He noticed a stuffed head peeking out of the covers, but didn’t say anything as Jisung assured him that he’d be right back and disappeared.

Minho crossed to the bed and extracted the toy from the blankets it was tangled in, hugging it to his chest as he sat down. He buried his face in its worn fur and noted that it no longer smelled familiar, which meant Jisung had probably been sleeping with it. Minho’s heart did something weird in his chest and he was still sitting up when Jisung returned, a pizza box balanced in his hands.

As soon as his eyes landed on toy, Jisung’s face burned an even brighter red than the week before and he stared at Minho, his eyes panicked.

“You, um, you forgot that. Last time.”

“I know,” Minho bounced the toy on his lap, then glanced up to meet Jisung’s gaze. “I noticed it was missing the next night.”

“I should have told you,” Jisung set down the pizza box on his desk and hovered there, one hand clutching the back of his chair and the other worrying the hem of his oversized t-shirt. There had been plenty of times he could have brought it up, either over text or over the lunches they’d started sharing, but Minho could have just as easily asked about it, which he never did. He kind of liked the thought of Jisung have something of his. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Minho gently placed the plushie on Jisung’s pillow. “You can keep it.”

“I’ll get you another one.”

“I don’t need another one,” Minho shook his head and slid under the covers, making himself comfortable without dislodging the toy. “Don’t work too hard, okay? Come to bed if you get tired. Please don’t sleep in the chair.”

Jisung nodded, his cheeks still flushed, and turned off the light. Minho snuggled deeper under the covers but kept his eyes open, watching as Jisung sat down at his desk and slipped a pair of headphones over his ears. He watched as Jisung munched on a piece of pizza, watched as his hand tapped out a beat on the arm of his chair, watched until his eyes began to feel heavy and Jisung’s soft humming sent him drifting off to sleep.

-

Minho was awakened by a knee knocking his sometime in the middle of the night and he cracked his eyes open to see Jisung doing his best to get comfortable under the covers without disturbing Minho. It was difficult, given the small size of the bed, and Minho could tell Jisung was hovering way too close to the edge.

“‘S okay,” Minho’s voice was rich with sleep as he reached out, wrapping an arm around Jisung to tug him closer. “Don’t fall.”

“I wasn’t gonna fall,” Jisung snuggled into him anyway, his hand coming up to interlock with the one Minho had resting on his stomach. “Is this okay?”

  
“Mmmhmm,” Minho mumbled his affirmation into Jisung’s hair. “Cuddles are nice.”

Silence settled over them and Minho thought Jisung had fallen asleep when the younger boy spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “I think I like you.”

“I like you too,” Minho yawned and pressed a kiss to the back of Jisung’s head. “Go to sleep.”

“How am I supposed to sleep now?” Jisung’s whispered voice was shrill and Minho laughed, pulling the other boy as close to him as he could. He slid their tangled hands up, stopping when they came to a rest over Jisung’s rapidly beating heart. 

Then, so Jisung wouldn’t feel too embarrassed, he released his hand and flipped the boy over, snagging Jisung’s wrist once they were in a more comfortable position. Minho lifted the other boy’s hand to his own heart, pressing it there so Jisung could feel that it was just as flustered as his. 

Jisung smiled and his eyes met Minho’s in the soft darkness, “You too?”

“Me too,” Minho snuggled his face into the curve of Jisung’s shoulder, keeping their hands against his heart. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

“You won’t change your mind?” Jisung’s voice was small and nervous and Minho reacted without thinking, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips.

“I won’t.”

-

“Bin, I need the room tonight.”

“What?” Changbin sputtered and sat up, his gaze incredulous. “Why?”

“Sungie’s coming over. You know, my boyfriend.”

“I know who your boyfriend is,” Changbin grumbled. “And I know he has a single room. You’re doing this just to torture me.”

Minho ignored him, “Sorry it's such short notice, it totally slipped my mind.”

“My short notice is what got you a damn boyfriend in the first place,” Changbin snatched his pillow and blanket off the bed and stomped towards the door. “Of course you waited to do this the weekend Felix and Chan went away. Where am I supposed to go?”

“Not my problem,” Minho sing-songed, tugging open the door and shoving Changbin out. “But may I suggest the couch in the common room? It’s quite lovely.”

Jisung appeared, shooting a confused look at Changbin and his belongings before his gaze flirted to Minho, “What’s going on?”

“Can’t you guys have sex in your room?” Changbin whined, turning pleading eyes on Jisung. “Not ours?”

“Sex?” Jisung’s whole face flamed red and Minho giggled, slipping out of the room to wrap an arm around his boyfriend and press a kiss to his warm cheek. “W-we’re supposed to be going to the movies.”

“We are going to the movies,” Minho assured him, then stuck his tongue out at Changbin. “It’s called a prank. I got you.”

“Brat,” Changbin threw his pillow at Minho’s head but he ducked, taking Jisung by the hand and tugging him down the hallway as Changbin screamed profanities after them.

“Sex?” Jisung repeated, eyes still wide.

Minho laughed and squeezed his hand, enjoying the flustered look on his boyfriend’s face, “We’ll talk about that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you and I love you <3  
> my writing/minsung [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)  
> and my sad new [twitter](https://twitter.com/inounoleeno/)


End file.
